Phoenix Resurrection
by White Kitsune Youkai
Summary: The King's Vault has been broken into, again. The thieves have taken two of seven possible Phoenix Artifacts, all in hopes to get someone they cherish back. All that stands between them are the Spirit Detectives... and a possible thing called love. Yuri?
1. Giving Chase

Well, Here is another fanfic. Please tell me what you think about this one.  
** Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but do own Chibi while my friend owns Aniue._  
_

_Phoenix Resurrection_

Chapter One

_:Giving Chase:_

Tokyo was a peaceful city, with forests on its outskirts. Most led normal lives, going about mundane chores of upkeep. Most. Others, like the Spirit Detectives and the two demons they pursued, had other things on their minds. A crimson blur zipped through the trees, followed by a black blur and a red shape. This was Chibi, one of the culprits the Reiki Tentai were after.

Tucked under the collar of her skintight dark red bell sleeved shirt was a gold chained necklace with a pendent of silver that was shaped like a pair of intricately detailed wings outspread. She wore form hugging jeans and boots adorned her small feet. Her mid back length crimson locks were tied back in a loose ponytail and her matching eyes were focused on her footing on the tree limbs and other things. A fox tail sailed behind her as overly large cat ears were tucked down as she panted lightly. Her arms were tucked at her sides, her striving for greater speed. Across the mixed breed's back was a rod that matched the color of her outfit as she weaved.

Her hunters were also demons, but on the side of good. One was a fire koorime named Hiei. His hair stood against gravity and was the color of the night with a white burst in the center. His eyes were a furious crimson, as the color of blood. Around his forehead was a white headband that concealed his Jagan and he wore a black cloak, black pants and boots. He was the fastest of the four and still had a bit of difficulty of keeping up with the demon that was only half an inch shorter then him. At his hip hung a katana that he wielded with much precision and his right arm was covered in bandages.

The other was what would be considered a fox halfling, who held much skill in plants. His hair was red and reached his shoulder blades while his eyes were like the richest emeralds. He wore what seemed to be a magenta jumpsuit and tennis shoes. His speed may not have been as breakneck as the two in front of him, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Everyone addressed him as Kurama.

Humans were so unobservant Chibi noted as she veered toward the city to gain some leverage upon her opponents. The reason for this change in direction came from some leaves shooting passed her, one cutting her cheek open with its razor blade edge. The fox was using his abilities to try and get her to fall. She would not be so easy and she would prove it!

vvvv

Meanwhile, Chibi's companion was dealing in close combat currently, preferring to fight then run. Despite the burn in her arms, Aniue held her arms up in an X to block the Spirit Sword directed at her, meaning to knock her out. Her icy blue eyes narrowed angrily as she kicked out with her foot and growled as the orange haired Detective was sent backwards. Her own vivid red hair, like a mane of blood, flowed behind her in a braid coming undone. The phoenix wolf was clad in a form fitting black muscle shirt that revealed her tanned, slightly muscled arms as she lowered them, standing in an offensive stance. Her pants were leather and hip-huggers at that. She wore combat boots while at her hip, attached to her belt, was a pouch that held something important, a vial of black liquid. That's what the boys were after, the necklace and the vial.

The one she just sent back was tall and lumbering with brown, otherwise kind eyes and orange hair. He wore tennis shoes and a blue jumpsuit and was currently trying to pry himself from the trunk of a tree. This was Kuzuma Kuwabara. While he was the only pure human on the team, that didn't stop him from trying to bring down an opponent. That only left the actual Detective, Yusuke Urameshi.

The punk was clad in a green outfit similar to his friend, though he was a Mazoku descendant. His hair was raven hued and slicked back with gel, his eyes a darker and harder brown then his fellow's. He glared at the demoness and charged at her, resorting to fists and kicks, which she seemed to block easily. She was an old demoness and knew how to fight, along with easily being able to read the fighter's obvious moves. She smirked and quickly brought up her knee, getting him in the groin, and hard, forcing him to double over in pain with a grunt before she ran off to find her companion. That had been a cheap shot, but she didn't always play fair.

-Chibs? You still alive?- She sent telepathically as she ran, tracking her friend's youki.

-Yeppers! You still have the Black Phoenix Tears? Hold on, I need to lose these fools.- Aniue smirked at this, hiding her own energy to prove more difficult to locate.

vvvv

Chibi ducked the blade of the katana that would have rendered her unconscious as she in turn stuck her tongue out at the fire demon. She swiftly pulled the rod from her back to hold off another sweep of the weapon. She forced him away from her a few steps and leapt back again, but he was on her in a moment after she landed and she was forced to use her rod, which was taller then herself, to block him again. It so happened that at that moment, the fox flicked out his trademark Rose Whip at her. As she was distracted by the faster demon, she was caught completely off guard and the thorn covered vine wrapped around her small form tightly, the points digging in but not drawing blood.

"Hey!" she yelled, her voice not yet matured to its fullest. She struggled to free herself from the vine wrapped around her as Kurama made certain that the thorns would not pierce her pale skin. Hiei leapt up the binds to remove the gold chain from her neck. However, the scent of blood filtered through to his nose as the girl growled.

"Blood's Acidic Nature!" the mixed breed called out while the smell of blood took a violent twist and smelled acrid now, the vines wrapped around her hissing with gray smoke issuing forth as the greenery slowly broke from her body. With a growl of frustration, Hiei wisely jumped away, resting his foot on the thief's weapon unknowingly. Kurama's grip on his end of the weapon tightened as the surprise did not register on his rather feminine features.

She fell to the roof, landing in a crouch, one hand supporting her as she took shuddering breaths, eying them both, her crimson gaze lowering to Hiei's foot that held down her weapon to the rooftop beneath the trio. She growled, blood dripping from her lesser wounds, though they hissed from the lingering attack. A more feral and dangerous glint was in her eyes now, more so then before.

"Speda maku! No tiere catel..." she muttered before charging at Hiei with great speed. Her energy seemed to spike as he drew up his blade swiftly to block her off-balance punch. The girl grabbed the sharp metal in her now open fist, sending a kick at him consecutively, but that was averted as well by a fresh whip wrapping around her ankle and yanking it away from Hiei's gut.

She yelped as she was hoisted into the air again, though it was upside down this time. With that came her shirt sliding down slightly to reveal a toned stomach and she struggled to sit up to pull it back to its rightful place. All the while, she threw any and all curses she could think of at them.

**_Come on Shuichi! Take her! She has not been tainted by man, not even after all this time... she is as pure as fallen snow!_** A voice called from the back of the redhead's mind.

_No. I will not touch her and neither will you. _He shot back.

**_To hell I won't! If you won't take that untainted beauty as your mate, then I shall do so!_**

While this fight continued on, his hand loosened on the whip, his left hand going to his temple, as if he had a sudden headache. Chibi dropped down again when the plant let her go and she curled her neck to keep from slamming into the concrete headfirst and then rolled, getting to her feet quickly.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled out, getting his comrade's attention as Chibi once more rushed towards the fire demon, ducking down to allow her fingers to snag the rod as she bolted by the pair, stopping at the roof's edge. A final glance was cast towards the males as they ran toward her before she dove from the ledge.

They stopped where she had stood, intending on following once they knew her direction, but no sign of their quarry existed, save for the splatter of blood and a crimson shaded crystal lotus in the center of the destruction.


	2. Lost Love

Kitsune: Hello! Chapter two shall be interesting, or at least, I think so!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunatly, do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, but I do own the Phoenix Wings, Black Phoenix Tears, Jerriko, Chibi and almost anything else therein, except Aniue, who belongs to my friend!

___Phoeni_x _Resurrection_

_Chapter 2_

___:Love Lost:_

As cautious as anything, the small demoness opened the door to the large apartment she shared with Aniue. It was a usual ritual, to see if she was still sharp or not in her senses. Poking her head inside proved almost fatal now in that regard as she leapt back to avoid her friend's claws, which would have decapitated her if she hadn't yelped and taken evasive action. She then quickly realized why she had been discovered. She may have hidden her youki, but her scent was mixed with sweat and blood, not to mention the oh-so-gentle scent of charcoal.

The door opened fully and there stood Aniue, in all her regal prowess. Now, however, instead of red hair, her mane was now white as the moon's nightly face and glowed much the same. Her eyes were still ice blue, but held more intensity and a smirk adorned her otherwise cold face. Twin blue streaks lay on both wrists while her arms were crossed.

"Nearly got ya Chibs. Don't tell me those fools wore ya out." she chided before letting her small companion pass her to get into their home.

"No! I just underestimated them is all. Besides, the necklace is in one piece." She pulled the chain from around her neck and held it out to the older, more experienced demoness. Aniue waved it off dismissively.

"Keep it. You went through all that to keep it safe. Now go bathe while I scrounge up something for us to eat." She shooed Chibi toward the bedroom so as she could get fresh clothes before the wolf herself walked to the kitchen. Chibi sighed as she walked to her closet and slid the door open, looking briefly at the pictures that were hung there on the back wall. She felt tears bite at the backs of her eyes as she looked at one in particular.

It was her riding piggyback on the back of an attractive male with shaggy black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. His arms were tucked under her knees to hold her up, her left arm wrapped around his neck to also help. Both of them had the happiest grins imaginable on their faces with Chibi giving the camera the peace sign.

He would have been her mate if he hadn't been killed... protecting her. Ever since, she had immersed herself into training and other such things to keep her distracted, but at night, when her friend was sleeping, the mixed demoness cried herself to dreamland in grievance of what might have been between them. The small demoness chose to never love again, to save herself and others, the pain of caring for her in that way.

Snapping from her train of thoughts, she found the reason to be her clutching the necklace tightly in her fist, the edges almost piercing her skin. She set the piece aside, taking a fresh over-the-shoulder blue long sleeve off a hanger and pulling tight jeans from a drawer before looking in one last time and shutting the closet door.

"Jerriko..." she murmured as she trailed to the bathroom, longing in her eyes when she saw the razor but ignored it as she set her clothes down and turned the water on to take her shower.

She didn't care for the temperature, so didn't test it as steam began to rise up. She stripped down out of her clothes, revealing a body riddled with small scars, except for the horizontal, jagged scar across her abdomen. She had gotten that well over twenty years ago during a previous robbery. She carefully got into the scalding shower, not even flinching at this fact as she allowed the water to flow over her, to wash away the blood and sweat. A sharp pain in her ankle alerted Chibi to a problem, so she knelt down to check on it. There, she found a dark looking bruise and she inhaled sharply when she recognized what it was."Damn..." she cursed as she sighed. She'd deal with it later she considered. It nagged at her however as she straightened up to greet the water now pounding into her face. How had the fox managed to insert the seed of the Death Plant into her system? Possibly when he had her hung upside down like a butcher would a pig in the freezer.

As if her realization of its existence triggered something, her eyes became hot and heavy, but the girl attributed this sudden sleepiness to being in a hot shower as she quickly washed her form and hair and stepped out, wrapping a large fluffy towel around her body as she shut off the water. Sleepiness still lingered however as she reached over the sink to wipe a spot clean on the fogged mirror that stretched across the bathroom. Crimson eyes widened as she whipped around, but found nothing to be there behind her.

"I coulda sworn..." The thought of the seed also acting as a hallucinogen escaped her as she lifted herself onto the counter to try and get the plant from her system before it fully bloomed. Her nimble fingers felt bulky and she paused with an exhausted groan.

"I need to make him take it out, but how do I contact him? I don't want to worry Aniue..." She was resorting to thinking out loud as she was afraid of what would happen if she were to fall asleep.

She hopped off the counter letting out a soft cry as she landed on her left foot and nearly collapsed, but managed to keep her feet. It hurt so badly, but she had to be strong! She got dressed, brushing out her long hair, looking at her reflection, noticing fearfully that her skin was paler then before, almost ghostly so. Evidently the plant was doing more damage to her body then she originally assessed. Chibi knew she had to do something, and quickly.

"Chibs!" The girl jumped when she was called, placing a hand over where her heart would beat, which it currently was pounding at a greater speed then usual.

"Wha-what?" she managed, looking to the still closed door.

"Food." Aniue cracked open the door, sniffing the air slightly.

"Looking for something?" Chibi arched a brow at her friend's inquisitive act.

"Don't you smell the Death Plant?" The always keen nose of the wolf was troublesome, but Chibi couldn't help but be honest now in light of it's discovery.

"Yeah, the damn fox that came after me implanted it during our fight. Two-on-one isn't always fair." She admitted with an adamant shrug, "Then again, one-on-one with you isn't always fair either."

"Oh be quiet and tell me where it is." Aniue grunted, coming into the bathroom with her hands on her hips.

"Fine." She hopped onto the counter once more, holding up her left ankle and pulling back the pant leg for Aniue, who took it and looked it over, much to Chibi's discomfort. Aniue wasn't being too gentle, though it was also clear she wasn't being too rough either.

A clawed finger ran over the small sliver that was the entry wound and then sighed in frustration. She looked up at Chibi, telling her with her eyes that she should keep quiet, as this would hurt before turning her attention back to the accursed wound. Youki built around her right hand as the left held the foot tightly. Chibi's hands held tight to the marble beneath her, knuckles white in anxiety. The hybrid then plunged her pointer and middle finger into her friend's flesh and a small whine of pain escaped the latter mentioned mixed breed as the marble seemed to crack.

"Now for the hard part..." Aniue could sense and smell the seed, but scent was dimmed due to the fresh blood and actually feeling it was something else entirely. Her fingers twitched in response to her thoughts and Chibi whined again. The more experienced demoness growled lightly in warning. Something like this required a majority of concentration and pathetic whines did not help at all. She sensed Chibi gulp as her digits brushed the thin plant that was the problem. It had grown more then she had anticipated, which worried her just marginally.

"Chibi, focus you own fox energy on the plant and see if you can shrink it down to a seedling." she growled. A gentle nod before Chibi obeyed, focusing on the plant, which resisted for a few moments before quivering in her system and then regressing into an earlier life cycle. With a quick yank, Aniue pulled the dangerous plant from her companion's form and Chibi grunted before whimpering.

"Well done Girl." Aniue said reassuringly to her, tossing the now fully regressed shrubbery into the trash, turning the sink on and instructing the younger demon to dip her blood covered foot into the soapy water. Chibi did so and winced, scrubbing away at it until she pulled it out and Aniue rubbed something wet onto the injury. Phoenix tears as she found it to be when it started to heal.

"Thanks." she muttered and all she got was a grunt, making her feel worse then before, her sleepiness starting to lift though.

"Don't be like that. Its understandable that some injuries would ensue from our tussle with the Detectives." She scooped the girl up and hugged her tightly before carrying Chibi to her room and placing her on the yellow sheeted twin bed. "Just rest now. Its my week to work anyways."

"Oh fine... just hand me the Phoenix Wings so I can figure something out." The half wolf tossed it to her on her way out and coming back a few minutes later with two cups of ramen noodles. In short of thirty seconds after receiving her cup, the food was no more, with a single noodle hanging from the side of her mouth and Aniue laughed shortly, pointing to the side of her own mouth before Chibi slurped up the offending noodle.

"Hungry much?"

"Oh shut up..." Before Aniue could retort, the phone rang, forcing Aniue to get up and take her barely touched food and the tray with her as she went to answer it. After a few minutes, she stopped by the doorway.

"I'm heading into work for a few hours. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"K, have fun!" Chibi said sarcastically as the half wolf left, the sound of the slamming door assuring Chibi she was now alone, if only temporarily.


	3. Past Grudges

_Kitsune: Hello! Here we are with the long awaited third chapter. So...  
Kurama: Chibi, have you seen my shirt?  
Kitsune: Maybe Yusuke took it again... But, I'll look, you do the disclaimer...  
Disclaimer: Chibi does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but does own Chibi, Kela, the missing bat demon, and the Phoenix Artifacts... Along with the Wolf's Silver Fang and Fox's Moonlight Bracelet.  
Kitsune: Found it!_

_Phoeni_x _Resurrection_

Chapter 3

_:Past Grudges:_

_"_How could you lose them!" The toddler of Spirit World exclaimed in surprise and anger.

"Did you not see me limping! That chick fights dirty!" Yusuke yelled back, thanking any god that heard for the chair.

"I do believe we underestimated the pair exponentially. The smaller one did manage to slip through our grasp as well." Kurama said calmly from where he leaned against the wall, arms crossed and a foot propped against his support.

"Hn. I should have killed her when I had the chance." the now grouchy fire demon said from his perch on the windowsill, looking at them through the window's reflection. Kuwabara had overall gotten the worst of the fight, on their side anyways, and currently was having splinters pulled from his back in the hospital wing. Koenma listened in interest now as each admitted their loss in their own way. He realized how much research was needed now before the next approach. Something more immediately noticeable was how quiet the fox was being currently.

"What's on your mind Kurama?" the Prince asked, trying to suppress his interest. The redhead looked up, seemingly brought back to reality by the mention of his name.

"Youko claims that he has dealt with the two before when they succeeded in stealing from him."

"No kidding?" Yusuke was now interested as he turned in his chair to look at his teammate. Hiei also looked over, wanting to hear this tale as well. The halfling sighed gently before he started.

"It was roughly twenty years ago when everyone in his camp was sleeping. It was approximately half an hour before dawn when he heard someone cursing fluidly outside." He continued on to explain how Youko left his tent to find two females paused near the center of the encampment. Both had flame colored locks, the smaller one having blood shaded eyes, large cat ears and a fox tail. The other had eyes like ice. The taller one gave the impression of being taken many times while the other had excited him since she was pure. At this point in the story, he began to censor it, due to Yusuke's perverted snickers...

"They stole the Wolf's Silver Fang and the Fox's Moonlight Bracelet!" Youko remembered someone saying. That meant someone had taken the latter right from under his nose and that infuriated him. He whispered for the others to try and get the items back, but to bring them both alive as well. The Silver Fang was a powerful dagger that promoted the abilities of the wolf and the fox watched as the taller passed the weapon to the girl, who seemed to vanish before the wolf took an offensive stance and he gestured his hand for some demons to move in.

"You do know your invading on the King of Thieves' territory?" he had asked her, arms crossed in their usual way.

"Hn. Do you know who your dealing with? Aniue Castiro of the North." she had told him, venom dripping from her words.

"Deal with her, I'll find the younger one." he had said to his men before rushing off. She had made to go after him, but those that had gathered kept that from happening.

He followed the mixed breed into the surrounding forest, tracking her scent, drawing a seed from his long hair and letting it sprout into a whip with twice the number that adorned Kurama's weapon. A solid wall of air shot out at him from the trees and he dodged, flicking his wrist and sending it toward the girl. He heard a yelp of pain, along with the sound of material ripping, the smell of fresh fallen blood meeting his nose. A furious growl came from her as she then leapt at him, claws extended before she swiped at him. He sidestepped and hit the back of her neck with the side of his hand. She barely avoided running into a nearby tree, holding the back of her neck, doing an about face, eyes narrowed, her other hand resting on the wound on her stomach. The sky was beginning to lighten with the threat of a new day.

"What is the name of the girl I shall claim for myself?" He purred out.

"People call me Chibi, but I will not be yours." she growled, pulling back and leaping onto a branch. She had experience, he had to give her that much credit.

A growl behind him made him turn, shutting his eyes quickly as the sun shone in his eyes, but not before he saw a large white wolf lunge at him. The game of cat and mouse had lasted longer then he had thought and now the mixed breed's friend had come to save her. His hand reacted, nicking the wolf in the shoulder he found when he opened his eyes again, on his back with the animal growling at him with raised hackles.

"Aniue, lets go!" Chibi yelled out, leaves rustling as his prey ran off. The wolf snapped at his ear before doing the same.

Kurama opened his eyes to look at them all. He noticed Hiei's eyebrows were raised and Yusuke was smirking.

"So, the pair both had red hair, the taller one saying she was Aniue of the Northern Lands?" Koenma asked him, having been jotting down notes the whole time.

"Correct." He nodded to him.

"Fox, what is the significance of the Crystal Lotus?" Hiei questioned suddenly, going back to looking out the window.

"Crystal Lotus?" Koenma's eyes widened. In response, Kurama dug into his pants pocket and pulled it out. The Spirit Prince's eyes widened more so when he saw it. It had been years since he had seen something like this.

"Its... its... its a Makai Flora Crystal!" he exclaimed, nearly falling from his chair, though he did begin sucking rapidly on his pacifier.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yusuke asked as Kurama set the gem down on his desk before going back to leaning against the wall.

"Its one of the rarest stones in existance! Very few demons know how to make them! It requires two weeks of concentration, a whole lot of Youki, and a lasting love. The demon also needs to know the exact shade of his lover's energy for it to work." he explained to the trio.

"Extremely valuable in that regard, its a symbol for extremely devoted demons that are too young to mate." Kurama further explained.

"So that means one of the girls had herself a man?" He frowned. "So why bother getting stronger?"

"It came from the little one, Chibi, so it was given to her some time ago. The fact she has no mating mark indicates something happened to the male." Kurama patiently said to the detective. "In that, she may have turned to something that does not allow room for remorse or other such emotions."

"English please?"

"The runt got the crystal a long time ago. Something happened to the male who gave it to her, so she's turned to something else to keep her mind focused on." Hiei simplified.

"Oh... so, do we go after the two?"

"Hopefully soon. The death plant I placed should be blooming shortly." the fox looked at them again.

"How do we find them?" No one said anything in response to the actual Detective's question immediately.

"Kurama, can't you track your plants by their energy?" Koenma asked, though his gaze rested on the stone.

"Yes, I can. Though, isn't there energy stored in the Flora Crystal from the one that holds it?"

"Correct."

"Why not let us track the small girl then? If we find her, then..."

"Then we find that bitch, Aniue!" Yusuke finished excitedly. Kurama smiled softly, nodding in confirmation.

"Well, that is true and the sooner we get those items back..." He never finished because alarms began to blare and an ogre burst into the room shortly after.

"Lord Koenma! Getting those items back is gonna have to wait Sir!" he panted.

"What happened now!"

"Its... its Red Shadow Kela sir! Kela's broken out of spirit prison!"

Yusuke and the ogre were the only ones that didn't tense up. Yusuke had not heard of this Red Shadow was and the ogre was trying to catch his breath. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other in slight worry while Koenma's already rapid sucking became faster still.

"But how! Red Shadow was under maximum security! How did it happen!"

"Most... most likely... combined... abilities..."

"Yusuke. The thieves are second priority now! You guys need to track down Red Shadow before..." He was cut off once more as footage showed up on the screen that slid down. A red shadow flitting through the trees outside the King's Vault. All who got in the way were struck down by fierce, razor sharp claws.

The heavy doors were thrown open in a blast of wind before the figure reached them. Shouts and yells were heard before the figure shot back out, an intricately carved katana on the back now.

"Wah!" Koenma wailed. Actually falling from his chair this time. "Go get that thief! She just stole the Phoenix Blade!"


End file.
